


Too Much Excitement

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron Weasley is So Done, accidental admittance of crush, the floor is lava renamed, uncomfortable silences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Ron is bored so he decides to liven the dorm up with a prank, too bad it backfires and he finds out more than he wanted to.





	Too Much Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Ron: THE FLOOR IS MALFOY!!!
> 
> Everyone: *Stands on the nearest object*
> 
> Harry: *Lies on the floor face down* Fuck yes, this is all mine.

Ron grinned as he looked around the Gryffindor dormitory from his position, sat on his bed, an evil idea forming in his mind. Things had been quiet in the dorm for too long, and he decided to it was up to him to fix that since he had nothing else to do. First he had to see where all the players were for his plan to have the most effect.

Dean was currently kneeling by his chest, head half-buried as he dug through it to find a book he wanted to show Seamus. The Irish lad himself was leaning against the bedpost, his usual grin on his face as he laughed at Dean’s growing frustration at being unable to find the book. To Ron, chances were good that Seamus had already taken the book but found Dean’s attempts to find it too amusing to admit to his prank.

Ron shook his head as his eyes moved over to Neville standing by the window, watering his newest plant. He was just glad this one seemed harmless, no strange smell or defensive methods that resulted in people being covered in pus. Honestly, he really couldn’t understand Neville’s love of plants, it’s not like they did anything cool.

Finally he glanced beside him at Harry and Ron rolled his eyes when he found him with his nose in that bloody potions book again. A chocolate frog melting in his hand, clearly forgotten as he stared transfixed at the page. He was getting worse than Hermione and Ron missed Harry and his talks about quidditch and possible pranks to pull on the Slytherin or solving a mystery.

The only mystery they had at the moment was who had written the book, but Ron didn’t care, and Harry obviously wasn't being controlled by it so what was the big deal. No, what he needed was some real entertainment to get his best friend back to normal, so he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

"THE FLOOR IS MALFOY!!"

Just as he expected, the room exploded into chaos, while he sat safely on his bed and laughed at the panic he had incited. Neville actually screamed out loud before he scrambled onto the window still, his plant clutched protectively to his chest and the watering can on the floor making a growing puddle. Meanwhile Dean and Seamus were fighting each other to get on the bed first, shoving the other out of the way in their frenzy and Ron was sure that the book Seamus was using to try and knock Dean aside was the one dean had been searching for.

His sides aching from laughing Ron glanced over to Harry to see if he was enjoying the show too, only to find his bed empty. For a second, he wondered if Harry had crept out under his cloak before he had shouted, but that seemed unlikely. Feeling very confused he gingerly leaned down over the side of his bed, eyes wide and jaw-dropping at Harry lying on the floor.

"All mine." Ron heard Harry whisper, as he stretched his hands out, face down and wearing a strange smile.

"Uh, mate? What are you doing?"

Slowly Harry's smile disappeared as he lifted his head to look at Ron, his eyes filled with panic.

"Um, I fell," he muttered with a nervous chuckle.

"How?"

Harry looked away for a moment, his cheeks going red as he scratched his fingernails on the scuffed floorboard. He didn't speak, and the silence stretched between them until it became uncomfortable. The other boys, picking up on the heavy tension wandered over, Ron’s prank forgotten as curiosity overwhelmed their attention.

"I tripped," Harry finally offered in explanation.

Ron watched Harry gaze around the faces looking down on him, his cheeks growing even redder under their scrutiny.

"How?" Ron asked again still puzzled over what was going on with his friend while Harry slowly climbed to his feet. Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and his face radiating heat that Ron could feel even from where he was sat on the edge of his bed. Leaning forward he locked eye’s with Harry and licked his lips nervously.

"Do...do you like Malfoy?"

"Um...Wow, I'm tired. Think I'll go to sleep goodnight everybody," Harry said quickly with a fake yawn followed by a forced smile. Spinning on his heels, Harry jumped into his own bed and drew the curtains with desperate determination. He couldn’t have made it clearer that he was trying to avoid Ron’s question unless he'd said it out loud.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as his mind put the pieces together. Feeling blown away, he looked at the other Gryffindor’s wondering what their reactions would be. Neville just looked confused as he hugged the plant that he still held while Seamus grinned and took a handful of galleons from a disgruntled looking Dean.

Deciding he couldn’t deal with this, Ron fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, his prank had created a bit too much excitement and left him feeling very tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be taking a break from writing these since I'm taking part in Writober and need to concentrate on that.


End file.
